Do You Want Play With Me ?
by JaeMinnie
Summary: [ChAOs/ Yaoi]


Le téléphone de Hee Jae se mit à sonner.

Qui ça pouvait bien être à vingt-trois heures trente ?!

Quelque chose de grave avait obligatoirement dû se passer.

Hee Jae prit son portable et décrocha en tremblant :

- A... Allo ?

- Jae' ! C'est Dong Min, tu fais quoi ?

- Putain Minnie t'es chiant ! J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé un truc de grave moi !

- Qu'es qui aurais pu se passer ? A part un accident causé par Hyun Sun très alcoolisé je vois pas !

- Et bah justement ! Ça aurait pu lui arriver !

- Il est bien au chaud dans les bras de Du Hwan donc ça m'étonnerais.

- Mouais on sait jamais, TaeYang aurait pu faire un arrêt cardiaque !

- La seule chance pour qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque et que tu surgisse pour la énième fois derrière son dos en gueulant. Mais je pense pas que tu sois chez lui.

- Bingo.

- Je peux passer ? NiYaa vient de me plaqué parce que selon elle, je pense à quelqu'un d'autre lorsque l'on couche.

Un petit soupir de contentement franchis les lèvres de Hee Jae.

Celui-ci s'en apercevant se mit a rougir fortement.

- Euh … Jae t'es pas seul ?

- Si, si pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de pousser un petit gémissement digne de mes fantasmes les plus secrets.

- De quoi ?!

- Rien, rien. Bref je peux passer ? Promis j'amène la bière.

- Mouais, vient.

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, Hee Jae poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Rien n'était arrivé aux membres de son groupe.

Il était heureux, mais il l'était encore plus depuis qu'il avait appris que cette peste de NiYaa avait rompu avec Dong Min.

Il était … satisfait.

Un quart d'heure environ passa.

Hee Jae se leva de son fauteuil et traversa son appartement encombré, lorsque la sonnette retentis.

Non, Hee Jae n'avait jamais été soigné, des vêtements s'entassaient dans tout son appartement.

Il lui arrivai fréquemment de tomber à cause du vrac de son salon.

Il arriva tant bien que mal à sa porte, fier d'avoir évité le piège devant son canapé, composé de pulls et de boîtes de DVDs vides.

Essoufflé, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva assailli par un Dong Min qui semblait très en forme malgré sa rupture.

- Toujours aussi bordélique à se que je vois !

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !

- Genre, comme si tu pouvais faire gagner une quelconque équipe !

- Bien sûr que je peux ! La preuve comment marche notre groupe ? Et bien grâce à moi.

- Monsieur deviens narcissique en plus de bordélique ! Tu devrais savoir que les deux ne font pas bon ménage.

- Au risque de te contredire et bien moi j'arrive à faire cohabiter ces deux là !

- Vu l'état de ton salon j'en doute pas. C'est la troisième guerre mondiale chez toi.

- Roh c'est bon. Dépose la bière sur la table de la cuisine.

- Quelle table de cuisine ? La seule chose que je vois dans ta cuisine c'est un empilement de vaisselle et de fringues. Pas de table.

- GnaGnaGna , et bah pose la sur le plan de travail, vire des trucs si il n'y a pas de place.

- Bien chef !

- Dis tu est bien joyeux pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire larguer.

- Premièrement, je suis toujours joyeux de te voir et deuxièmement, je l'aimais pas elle m'occupait.

- Elle satisfaisait tes pulsions sexuelles tu veux dire.

- Mouais, on peux dire ça ! Et encore avec elle c'était pas terrible.

- C'est bête tu va encore devoir traîner dans les quartiers pas nets pour assouvir tes besoins.

- Eh ! J'ai jamais fait ça ! Et puis j'ai envie de changer …

- Genre … Bon je vais aux toilettes, installe toi. Fait un peu de ménage si ça te dis.

Vu la tête que tirait Dong Min, il ne semblait pas avoir la même conception du ménage que son ami.

Chez lui faire le ménage avait une connotation, plutôt sexuelle.

Réalisant le double sens qu'avait selon lui la phrase de Hee Jae, Dong Min se précipita vers la salle de bains où se trouvait les toilettes de son ami.

Enfin, ami … cela dépendait de la vision de Dong Min sur leur relation.

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sans aucune délicatesse, surprenant Hee Jae qui de peur urina à côté de la cuvette.

- Mais t'es dingue !

- De toi, oui .

- Hein ? Mais tu …

Dong Min ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il happa ses lèvres comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Hee Jae le repoussa faiblement, le regardant le regard courroucé.

- Je suis aux toilettes merde !

- Comme si ça te déplaisait …

- Là n'est pas la question mais …

La main de Dong Min qui glissait lentement dans son dos, coupa net ses protestations et il se surpris à pousser un gémissement de bien-être.

- Tu vois, qu'es ce que je disais ...

Au goût de Hee Jae, Dong Min parlait trop, ce qu'il lui fit comprendre en happant violemment les lèvres de son désormais amant pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Dong Min laissa ses mains s'aventurer sous le t-shirt de son amant ce qui lui arracha quelques gémissements.

Se décidant à être plus joueur, il lâcha sa bouche et lui suçota le coup en signe d'appartenance.

Ravi, Hee Jae fit glisser ses mains dans le pantalon de Dong Min pour lui pincer les fesses.

Signe d'affection apparemment.

Le petit bordélique retira ses mains et s'empressa de défaire la ceinture de Dong Min, mais se dépêchant trop à cause de l'excitation il se coinça le doigt dans la boucle de la ceinture.

Le corps de Dong Min fût alors parcouru de spasmes.

Inquiet Jae' se releva pour voir ce qui se passait et c'est le visage un Dong Min se retenant de rire qu'il rencontra.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour te coincer à un tel endroit dans un moment pareil !

- Roh c'est bon aide moi au lieu de ricaner !

- Tout de suite mon petit Soleil.

Ni une ni deux, Dong Min décoinça son amant et fini d'enlever son pantalon et fini aussi par la même occasion d'enlever celui de l'autre qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le remonter suite à sa séance urinage.

Il lâcha néanmoins un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la chemise de Hee Jae cachait entièrement la vue de l'état de sa virilité.

Bien entendu, Dong Min ne prit pas longtemps à venir à bout de la dite chemise et fût apparemment satisfait du résultat.

- Waowh

- Arrête de mater et continu !

- Tiens tu me donne des ordres toi maintenant ?

- Ferme là.

Dong Min repartis à la découverte de la bouche de son Soleil mais empoigna néanmoins la virilité du dit Soleil.

- Nhn

Un peu trop violemment peut-être.

Il accentua tout de même ses vas et vient, provoquant les gémissements qu'il se surpris à aimer tant.

- Plus … plus vite … Min … minnie.

- Sans problème mon ange.

L'appellation que venait de lui donner Dong Min le stoppa net, il le regarda avec stupeur.

- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

- Tu m'a très bien entendu, pas besoin que je répète.

- Je t'aime … C'est ça que tu veux entendre ?! Tu crois que je ferais ça avec n'importe qui ?!

- NiYaa tu l'aimait pas pourtant hein ? Et t'a bien couché avec elle.

- C'est diffèrent ! J'avais pas le choix, tu me rejetais …

- Arrête de faire le chien battus, tu casse tout … Et continu par pitié !

- Je sais pas …

- Dong Min !

- Oui maître.

Après cette brève interruption, Dong Min reprit son activité sur le membre de son amant qui venait de se coller à lui.

Il hoqueta de surprise lorsque Hee Jae lui retira son caleçon mais soupira, content qu'il ai prit cette initiative.

Il fût d'autant plus ravi lorsque son Soleil prit son membre en main et cala sa cadence sur la sienne.

Mais contre toute attente il stoppa le mouvement.

- Qu'es qui a ? Demanda Hee Jae une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Si nous continuons on ne pourra pas aller au bout !

- Coquin va !

- Avoue que tu aimes ça !

- Il se pourrais bien que oui …

Sur ce, Dong Min porta ses doigts à la bouche de Hee Jae.

Celui-ci les suçota tellement sensuellement que même un mort aurait pu en rougir.

Une profonde envie se lisais dans les yeux de Hee Jae, si bien que Dong Min se demanda comme il avait pu attendre autant de temps avant d'apercevoir cette lueur.

Lentement Dong Min sera encore plus le corps de son Soleil contre lui, faisant glisser sa main vers son intimité.

Tendrement il le pénétra d'un doigt, une once de douleur parcouru les yeux de Hee Jae qui se cambra par la même occasion.

Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler et mit un deuxième doigt.

A sa grande surprise, le visage de son amant était dévasté par le plaisir et ne semblait attendre qu'il ne le pénètre véritablement.

Il retira alors ses doigts, ce préparant mentalement.

Hee Jae trouvant le temps d'attente trop long ce retourna de lui même, secouant son postérieur.

Ravi de cet appel à la jouissance, Dong Min agrippa les hanches de son amant et le pénétra violemment.

Hee Jae poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, mais sur le moment Dong Min ne pensait pas à se que pouvait ressentir Hee Jae, de toute façon il finirait bien par éprouver du plaisir.

A son goût tout ce petit cinéma avait bien trop duré, il commença donc à onduler du bassin attendant que Dong Min lui donne le top départ.

Celui-ci ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps et ondula du bassin pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait commencer.

Les vas et vient de Dong Min se faisaient de plus en plus profonds, guidés par les gémissements de contentement de Hee Jae.

Il aimait ça oui, l'entendre gémir à cause de lui.

Un cri plus long et plus sensuel de Hee Jae lui fit comprendre qu'il avait atteint sa prostate et ne se faisant pas prier il continua ses coups butoirs.

Se sentant venir il arrêta et se prépara à se retirer.

- Mais qu'es tu fais ? Reste !

Ne faisant pas prier il resta et continua afin d'attendre la jouissance en même temps que son amant.

Ils se libérèrent tous les deux en symbiose parfaite.

Dong Min attrapa Hee Jae par les épaules afin de l'avoir en face de lui, et il l'embrassa passionnément.

- Merci mon Ange, Je t'aime, s'empressa de prononcer Dong Min avant de recapturer ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit Hee Jae qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir et enfoui son visage au creux du cou de son Amour.

Dong Min prit son bordélique d'amant dans les bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, essayant le plus possible d'éviter les nombreux obstacles.

Il le coucha dans le lit et se cala contre lui, rabattant le drap.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de partir pour le pays des rêves.


End file.
